What if they were already dating
by iron man fan2626
Summary: ok so Joey decides to go back to school with Dustin and his girlfriend Mary Mary is one of Joey's back up dancers and they fell in love at first sight so going back to school means mean girls. sluts, and cheerleaders who are in love with Joey


Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Mary' P.O.V

"Joey stop" I said through giggles Joey was chasing me around the house I ran upstairs into our room and hid but no sooner did I close the door is when I realized that Joey was already in there he picked me up and spun me around he threw me onto our bed and started placing kisses up and down my neck

"Joey?" "yeah baby" i sat up and he pulled me into his lap "I'm really excited about going back to school but I mean I'm a year younger then you so I mean we will have no classes together and what if no one likes me I mean last time I went to real public school which was middle school I was an outcast no one talked to me except my best friend Tammi" he kissed the top of my head

"Mary don't worry about anything ok we will see each other all the time and don't worry about people not liking you because you are a wonderful person and at least you know Tammi she is so excited that you are coming back ok?" I nodded and snuggled into his chest "Joey I'm tired can we go to bed?" he nodded and he stripped down to his boxers and got into bed I put on one of his t-shirts and I used a pair of his boxers as shorts

"Good night baby"

**The next morning**

We were sitting in the black SUV which was driving us to school I was nervous "Joey you think ok? I'm not wearing too much makeup right?" he pulled me onto his lap "baby you look beautiful as always" I leaned up and kissed him "I love you" he smiled "I love you too" we pulled up

"This is it you ready?" I nodded and we stepped out Dustin in front of the both of we got out and everyone bombarded Joey I was walking with them when some girls pushed in between us "move we wanna see Joey too" I tried to push past them but they wouldn't let me through "JOEY" I screamed but with the screaming fans he did not hear me

One cheerleader gave me a death glare "It's not like Joey would want to talk to you, you're not even pretty" she scoffed trying to get through I pulled out my phone and called him

"Hey baby where did you go?"

"I'm stuck behind your fans and they won't let me through"

"Hold on I'll be right there" we hung up and then I saw the crowd move as Joey made his way back to me the cheerleaders eyes sparkled "Hi Joey" he moved past her and grabbed my hand and kissed me lightly before pulling through the crowd with him leaving the cheerleader dumbstruck

We finally made it into the school and found our assigned lockers thank god we were all together I listened as Dustin talked to Joey "Ok I don't want you to feel like a prepackaged piece of meat anymore, your word not mine I just want you to chillax and remember I got your back" Dustin and I looked at each other and started singing "I got bacne you got bacne baby got bacne" Joey laughed "c'mon don't get me started with her" Joey pulled me close as we walked down the stairs and I saw Tammi going through her locker I walked up behind her

"I love your tutu" she turned around and smiled and hugged me "Ugh it's been so long I mean we talk all the time but it's not like seeing each other" Joey and Dustin walked up behind us and Tammi's eyes went straight to Dustin "hi" she said shyly "Tammi this is Joey and that's Dustin"

While the two of them were having their moment I turned and faced Joey "so I won't see you again till lunch so this kiss has to make us through till then" and our lips collided together my hands ran through his hair and his hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer finally we had to break apart for air and I laid my head in Joey's chest then Dustin spoke

"Damn every time you guys do that I tell myself it can't get nastier but you always find a way to make your kisses even more disgusting" we laughed and then we heard the bell I kissed his check and we sadly went our separate ways

"Ok so tell me everything need to know about school I want to know who the queen bees are I wanna know everything about everyone" she smiled "well I don't know If I can tell you everything but I do know a lot"

"Ok well the queen bees…well I should say queen bee and her 2 followers are Natalia and then Britt and Bree Blatt" my eyes went wide "Ugh Blatt as in Dominique Blatt?" she nodded "we have to go over there today after school she wants to do a duet with Joey and he hates her soo this should be interesting"

**At lunch**

"Joey" I yelled he ran towards me and leaned down and kissed me "I love you" I giggled and hid my face into the crook of his neck "let's get some lunch I'm starving" I said "I'm starving too but not for food" I giggled "Joey not here" "I can't help myself you're so damn sexy" I took his hand and led him towards the lunch line

We were at the table talking and it was kind of annoying because people kept coming by and standing around the table just to stare at Joey I snuggled into his chest and kissed the top of my head a few times then the bell rang

He took my hand and walked me to my next class he leaned down and kissed me "I love you" I smiled "I love you too" and I walked into the class room I had History this period and usually I loved history but I knew today was going to be hard to pay attention because of all the death glares I was getting I sat down In the back of the class I watched student after student walk in and then I saw the cheerleader from this morning she sat down next to me and smiled I knew it was a fake smile

"Hi you're Mary Santiago right?" I nodded

"You're new here so I can show you the ropes if you want me to and we can totally be BFF's" I leaned close to her

"You really think I'm that stupid? I remember you from this morning I know what your plan is become friends with me get to know everything about me and then find a way to get to Joey" she glared at me "look here I don't know what he see's in you but he will be mine" and she walked to sit with the other cheerleaders

After class Joey and I walked hand in hand to the SUV pushing through the crowds Dustin was in front of us breaking through the crowd finally we made it to the car "ok so we are going back to the house and getting into my car and you I sre going to go to the dance studio and then we will come back and pick Dustin up and go to Dominique's place"

We nodded in agreement when we got home Joey and I got into his car and drove to the dance studio we got out and when we walked in one girl yelled out "oh my god it's Joey Parker" Ms. P looked up at us and smiled "Joey and Mary I'm so glad you could make it" we both hugged her she was one of the best dance teachers I ever had

"Ok so let's see what you got" we did a dance combination to "Just that girl" we were about to walk out when I heard Ms. P say "so next class we will start learning how to do the tango" my eyes went wide "The Tango? I love the tango: she smiled "would you nd Joey like to show the class the proper way to dance the Tango" I looked at Joey and he caved because he knew it was my favorite dance

I plugged in my Zune and we started to do the dance when people started clapping when we got to the part where I wrap my leg around Joey and lift my other in the air except one girl she kept glaring at me indicating that she did not like the fact that I was with Joey

When the dance ended the girl that had been glaring at me through the entire dance raised her hand "yes" I said

"How did you and Joey meet" she asked "I'm one of Joey's back up dancers" when she heard my answer she just smiled and went back to looking at her nails "ok we really have to go" and Joey pulled me out of the studio when we got into the car I reached over and grabbed his hand "thank you for doing that with me" he smiled "anytime baby"

An hour later we were sitting at the table waiting for Dominique to show up while we were sitting there Joey was teasing me he was running his hand up and down my leg and I blushed

"Look Joey I know that you and Dominique have had your differences but try not to bring up the time she dissed you on TRL" his mom said she kept glaring and Dustin and I she did not like either of us although I never figured out why

"She said she didn't mean it" his dad said then Dustin piped in

"How do you call someone over rated and not mean it? That's just disrespect" his mom glared at him again and was about to say something else when Dominique showed up

"Look at all of these beautiful people"

"Hello Rod, Hello Eve" she looked over at Dustin "young man who's name I don't know" and then looked at me "young ladies who name I also don't know" she sat down

"look Dominique I'm not doing the duet with you" she completely ignored him and she called her maid in with drinks and one of her daughters which name was Britt leaned over "So Joey asked anyone to the black and white ball yet?" then her other daughter leaned over

"you have crab puff in your teeth you should really get that, Joey take me to the ball" then he stopped both of them "yes I asked my girlfriend to the ball" they glared at me

"Ok Dominique I refuse to do the duet with you" her smile faltered and turned into a angry frown "you can either do the duet with me or fade away into teeny bopper obscurity" Joey just got up grabbing my hand then Dustin spoke "look Joey is taking a break so stop trying to push this stupid duet on him" and then we all walked out the door

When we got home Joey and walked upstairs he sat on the edge of the bed and took off his watch and started to shrug off his jacket but I got on the bed and sat behind him and helped him take it off I started to rub his shoulders "hey" I kissed just below his ear "lets take a bath and then go to bed" and he knew what I meant when I said go to bed

"I love you Joey" he smiled and helped me off the bed "I love you too baby"

**Ok new chapter coming soon**


End file.
